paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge
Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge's Education By Rockydog13 and SmokythePolicePup Characters: Smoky Kailey Trapper Faith Dodge Bandit (Mentioned) Ace Sage Special Guests Mrs. Isabelle Honey Sally Justin Ashes Cinders Summary: When little Dodge sees his big brother and sister go to school, he wants to go with them. However, his parents tell him he cannot attend the pup school with his older siblings because of his disability, he gets sad and curls up crying in his bed. Lucky for him, his cousin Sage hears about a special school for children and pups with disabilities and when he and Ace check it out, they tell Trapper. Will trapper be able to convince his parents to let Dodge attend this school or will Dodge stay upset? Story: It was a warm autumn day and at the lookout and our story begins with everyone getting up. Faith: Dad! Dad, wake up! We need to get ready for school! Smoky: Groans Five more minutes, mom. I need more sleep before school. Trapper: No Dad. We ''need to get ready for school. ''Laughing Smoky: I know. He grabs the two pups and licks them Come on, let's get breakfast. The three head to the kitchen and see Kailey making breakfast for them and their little brother Dodge, who was now 3 months old. The same age as Trapper and Faith when they started pup-school. Dodge: Yawns What you doing? It early. Faith:'' Writing We are getting ready for Pup-School. Dodge: Pup-School? Trapper: ''Writing ''Yeah, its where we and our cousins and friends learn all sorts of fun stuff. Dodge: Like what? Faith: ''Writing Like reading, math, and all sorts of stuff. Kailey: Kids hurry up and eat, or you'll be late. Trapper and Faith: Sorry, Mom. The two ate and were soon packed and heading for Smoky's vehicle, but little did they know, someone else wanted to go. Trapper: Come on sis, we have to go. Faith: I'm coming. Dodge: Wait for Dodge! Me go too. Trapper: Writing ''What? Dodge: Dodge go Pup-School too. Faith: Mom, Dad, we have a problem. Smoky: What is it? Faith: Dodge wants to come to school with us. Kailey: ''Writing You can't go to school with them. Dodge: Why? Tears building up in his eyes Smoky: Writing Because you cannot hear. You won't be able to understand what Bandit is saying. Dodge:'' Crying and shaking his head No! Dodge go too! ''He tried running but was picked up by his scruff by Kailey. '' Kailey: ''Muffled Sorry Dodge, you can't. You better take them to school now. Smoky: OK, Writing sorry buddy. With that, he nuzzled them both and then he took Trapper and Faith to Pup-School but poor Dodge, still in tears tried to get to his brother and sister. Dodge: Dodge coming! He runs out the door and he tried to catch them but is picked up by Kailey again. Let Dodge go! Crying ''Dodge want go school. ''Poor little Dodge was so upset. When Kailey put him in his pup bed, he stayed there in tears for the rest of the day. When the pups came home, had dinner and went to bed, Smoky learned what happened when they left. Kailey: I feel so bad. He really wants to go to pup-school like his siblings. Smoky: I know, but he'll struggle in class. He won't understand what Bandit is saying. Kailey: We have to do something, he didn't eat lunch or dinner and he didn't move from his pup bed since I caught him again. Smoky: I will talk to Bandit tonight, maybe he has a idea. Kailey: Good idea. Kissing him ''Good night Smoky. Smoky: Night Kailey. ''With that, the family went to sleep while Smoky went to the Stray Pup Sanctuary. The next day, it was a different feeling. Kailey: Trapper, Faith, time for breakfast and get Dodge. Trapper: Writing, ''Come on Dodge, breakfast. Dodge: ''Sniffling ''Dodge not hungry Faith:''Writing ''Dodge, you need to eat. Dodge: No! Faith: Come on, let's go Trapper, maybe Dad will have better luck. ''The two went down to the kitchen and met a nervous Kailey and a sad Smoky. Faith: What's wrong Dad? Smoky: I talked to Bandit last night, he said there was no way that Dodge could attend the Pup School, his disability would hold him back and keep him at a disadvantage. Trapper: We have to do something, he hasn't moved from his bed and he refuses to eat! Smoky: Kailey, you take the kids in, I will try and cheer Dodge up. Kailey: Thanks Smoky. Kailey, Trapper and Faith had breakfast and went to school while in the bedroom, Smoky made a breakthrough. Smoky: Writing, ''Dodge, buddy, why do you want to go to school so bad? Dodge: It fun! Trapper and Faith told Dodge fun things, be with them. Smoky: ''Nuzzling him while writing We aren't being mean by denying you this, but it would be to hard for a pup with your special needs. Dodge: What? Looking puzzled at his father. Smoky: Writing '' You can't hear and you have to be a good listener at school. You have to listen to the lessons taught by a teacher and friends when they talk or call on you. You would have a tough time and we don't want you feeling hurt. Understand? Dodge: Uh-huh. Smoky: ''Writing We are trying to find a way for you to learn the things your siblings have learned in a way you can easily understand. Its just taking a while but soon, you can enjoy what they learn as well. Dodge: Perking up Really? Smoky: Yes son. Now let's go eat breakfast and have some fun. Dodge: OK, Dodge really hungry. With that the two went to eat but at the pup school, another pup wasn't himself. Sage: Trapper, what's wrong? You and Faith aren't yourselves today. Trapper: I'm just worried about Dodge. Ace: Why, is he sick? Faith: No, he wanted to come to pup-school with us but he can't attend with his disability. He tried to come yesterday but was stopped by Mom, it really crushed his spirits. Now he's not eating and just lies in his pup-bed. Sage: Oh No! Ace: That's not good. Trapper: We tried cheering him up but he is just down in the dumps. If only the school had a place for him. Ace: There may be. While I was at the children and pup hospital restocking the supplies for my ambulance, I learned of a special school for pups and kids that have disabilities from being blind, mute, or deaf. I forgot the name and I cannot go there because I have training today. Faith/Trapper: Us too. Sage: I don't, maybe I could find the school and talk to them. Trapper: You would do this for us, Sage? Sage: What are cousins for. Playfully punching Trapper's shoulder and getting hugged by Faith. '' ''As soon as class ended, Sage set off for the Hospital, he then found the name of the school and where it was and ran back to the lookout to see if Trapper was done with his training. Sage:Trapper! Are you free yet? Trapper: Yeah, Chase and Dad just finished today's lesson, why? Sage: I found the school. Its called the Special Child and Pup School. Its right outside the town limits. We should head there now and check it out. Trapper: Yeah, but what about Dodge, he could still be in the dumps, we need to show Mom amd Dad. Sage: I know! Kailey was near here, we could catch her! Trapper: Well Come On! Together, the two catch Kailey and tell her about the school. This puts a new spring in her step. Kailey: Really, you found a school for Dodge? Sage: Yeah! When Ace and I heard about poor Dodge, we wanted to help my little cousin. Kailey: Oh, you two are so great! Hugging them both Trapper: Thanks! But um your hugging me too tight! Sage: Me too but I like it. Kailey: Sorry boys. Well let's go to the school. With that, the pups and Kailey went to the school and were amazed with it. They knew Dodge would get the education he needed here. After bringing Sage home, they quickly drove back to give Dodge the happy news. Kailey: Faith, have you seen Smoky and Dodge? Faith: Yeah, they are upstairs in his room playing. Why? What's happening? As Trapper told her, the three go up to Smoky and Kailey's Room. Smoky: What's going on here? Guys? Kailey whispers the news to him and a huge grin slowly grows on his face. ''Trapper, why don't you tell Dodge the news? Trapper: Me? Faith: Yeah you, Sage, and Ace found the school to make him happy. Kailey: You truly love your brother. Trapper: OK. ''Writes Hey Dodge, you still want to go to school? Dodge: But Dodge can't hear, how can Dodge go to school with Trapper and Faith? Trapper: Writing You won't be going with us, but you will be going to the Special Child and Pup School. They will help you learn the things we learn at our pup school. However, you will not have to worry about your disability, they have ways for you to follow the lesson without you worrying about not being able to hear. We will visit you at lunch and talk with you. So, do you want to go tomorrow? Dodge: Excited ''Yes! Dodge does! ''He was hopping and his tail was wagging so fast, he could outrun his father in his police car. Everyone was laughing. Smoky: Laughing and writing ''Calm down son, you will be too tuckered out for school. ''With that, Dodge and the family went to sleep knowing that once again, Dodge would be happy again. The next day after Trapper and Faith were dropped off at school, Kailey, Smoky, and Dodge went to the Special Child and Pup School. Dodge was so excited, he had a new red backpack with his lunch and his teddy inside. When they got to the school, they saw how beautiful it looked. The green grass, the colorful flowers, and all the things a pup or kid could enjoy at school. As Dodge came out with his parents, he saw a woman and a large Great Pyrenees come towards him. Feeling shy, he hid behind his mom's paws. Mrs. Isabelle Honey: Hello, you must be Smoky and Kailey, oh and this must be little Dodge. I am Isabelle Honey, the principal of this school and this is Sally, she is in charge of the pups here. Sally: Nice to meet you. Kailey: Likewise, writing Dodge, these are your principal and teacher, its okay. Dodge:Slowly he poked his head from behind his mother's paws. ''Hello? Sally: ''Writing, ''Hello Dodge, its nice to meet you, I am sure you will enjoy your time at the school. Smoky: Well, we will leave you too it. ''Writing ''Bye Dodge, have fun. Kailey: ''Tearing up and writing Have a good day in school. Dodge: Why Mama crying? Dodge be back. Kailey: Writing Because you are growing up so fast, I can't believe my baby is going to school. All three hugged and Smoky and Kailey rode off to the Lookout while Dodge got a tour of the school. Sally:'' Writing Over there is the library, there is the cafeteria, this is the gym, out there is the playground, and here are the classrooms. Mrs. Isabelle Honeycomb: ''Writing and motioning to room 5 ''This is your classroom, ready to meet your classmates? Dodge: Dodge ready. ''With that, the door opened and in the classroom were 15 other pups whom looked at Dodge with excitement. Also, there was a Old English Sheepdog as well. Sally: Writing, ''ThIs is Justin, your teacher. Mrs. Isabelle Honeycomb: ''Writing on a screen Class, this is your new classmate. His name is Dodge and he is joining our school today. He is completely deaf in his left ear and partially deaf in his right ear. Please speak clearly to him and be nice to him. We all know how hard it is on the first day. Justin continue the lesson I apologize for the interruption. Justin: No problem at all, Mrs. Honeycomb. Writing as the two ladies left. ''Dodge, take a seat right by Ashes over there. ''He motions to a empty desk next to a Dalmatian pup. '' Dodge: OK. ''He put his backpack in a cubby and walked to his desk. As soon as he sat, the lesson started again. Dodge was amazed to see the lesson so clearly. As Justin spoke, his words appeared on the screen so all the pups could understand what he was saying. Dodge saw the words and was understanding things so clearly. As he was focused in the lesson, he saw a blue light flashing. '' Dodge: ''Yelps ''What that? Justin: ''Writing ''That's our way of telling deaf students that it is time for lunch and recess. When a green light flashes, break is done. Red means emergency and to leave the school. Do you understand now? Dodge: ''Nodded Dodge does. With that, the pups went out to lunch and recess. At the lunch table he sat at, he met Ashes again and he was surprised that Ashes was able to say the right things without needing the board which the words appear on. Ashes: Writing ''Hey Dodge, how are you doing? Dodge: Dodge good. How Ashes do that? Ashes: ''Writing ''I can read lips. Dodge: ''Confused and shocked ''Huh? Ashes: ''Writing When I was younger, I could not hear or understand anything. When I saw people say certain things like yes, OK, or no, I built my skills on that and soon, I could understand what people say by reading their lip movements. Dodge: That sounds odd. Ashes: Writing '' It was odd, but I did this to understand what people say and better my speech skills. I could teach you how to if you like. Dodge: Dodge like that... Trapper, Faith! ''He saw his two siblings coming into the cafeteria and he was excited that he ran to them with his tail wagging so hard, it sent peas flying off trays. '' Trapper and Faith: ''writing ''Hey Dodge, how's it going? Dodge: Going good. Learn so much. That Ashes, he lip-reader. Faith: Huh? Trapper: A lip reader is someone who can understand what someone is saying by the way their lips move. Faith: Oh. Trapper: ''Writing, ''So what are doing after lunch? Dodge: Survival class, Art, and then Dodge come home. Faith: ''Nodded. Hey Ashes, would you like to our house sometime. Ashes: I would like that very much. Trapper: Great'' Writing See you at home Dodge. Dodge: Bye Trapper! Bye Faith! ''Hugging them both. After that, the light flashed and Dodge went to survival class. He learned how to avoid a attack where he was eating and a dog came up in front of him and tries to take the food. The dog came up and tried to get the food but Dodge quickly pawed him and kept the food.When he was the attacker, he was quick on the paw and playfully swatted him and took the food. After which, he went with Ashes to Art class when they painted pictures. Ashes: Writing, Nice portrait, is that your family? Dodge: Mama and Daddy, Trapper and Faith, and Dodge. Ashes: writing Looks good. Dodge: Ashes picture looks good too. Sneezes while holding a jar of black paint. Ashes: Writing while smiling ''That sneeze made you look like a dalmatian. Look. ''He holds up a mirror and shows Dodge covered in black paint spots Dodge: Dodge look like Ashes. Justin: Laughing while writing ''Nice works of art Dodge, but you are no Dalmatian. Dodge: Dodge sorry. Ashes: It was a accident Mr. Justin, he sneezed and the paint flew out. We'll clean this up. ''With that, the two cleaned up and soon, it was 2:00 and it was time to go. Dodge and Ashes were waiting when Ashes mom came. '' Ashes: ''writing That's my mom, Cinders. Mom! Cinders: Hi son, oh, who is this? Ashes: This is my new friend Dodge, he looks like that because he sneezed into a jar of black paint. He could pass as a Dalmatian, don't you think? Oh, you need to write on that notebook he has, he's deaf. Cinders: Hello, Dodge, you must be part Dalmatian, those spots look good on you. She forgot to write. Dodge: Thank you. Dodge and Ashes look same but just good friends. Cinders:Looks at her son surprised I thought you said he was deaf. Ashes: He is! Writing ''How did you say that right? Dodge: Lip read. Took the words Cinders said and figured out the right words to say. Ashes: ''Writing Wow. Maybe we have more in common than those spots. Dodge: Yeah. Oh Mama here, want meet her? Ashes: I do. Mom? Cinders: Nodding ''Come on. ''The three went over to Smoky's car and the four pups got two surprises. Smoky: Hey kiddo, what happened to you? Dodge: Dodge sneezed in jar of black paint, covered in spots, look like Ashes. All of Dodge's family looked in shock. Trapper: writing in surprise ''How did you do that Dodge?! Dodge: Lip reading. Learn from new friend Ashes. That Cinders, Ashes mom. Cinders: Nice to meet you all. Ashes: Likewise. I cannot wait to come over for a visit. Kailey: We would be happy to have you, Cinders how does tomorrow at 3 sound? Cinders: Sounds good. I'll bring snacks. Smoky: Great! ''Writing ''Come on Dodge, we have to go home. You need to become our puppy again with a bath, Dodge: OK, See you tomorrow Ashes? Ashes: Yeah Dodge, can't wait. ''With that the two families went home and Dodge was quickly put into the tub. After being cleaned, he and the family had dinner while he wrote and tried to lip-read to his family by telling them about his first day of school. He knew there would be many more days in store but this was going to be one he would always remember. The end.